


Sam and Dean's Adventures in Wonderland

by SirEskimoChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirEskimoChuck/pseuds/SirEskimoChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had plummeted downhill after Mary Winchester was killed. Sam Winchester found himself being forced into marriage so that his father could pick up and skip town without any worries. </p><p>On the day of the engagement, Sam and his older brother Dean find themselves falling down a rabbit hole and winding up in a place called Wonderland. When things couldn't seem to get any worse, Sam finds out he has to slay a Jabberwocky in order to save Wonderland from Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Dean's Adventures in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Finally this story is good enough that I can actually post it. I've worked so hard this week on this.
> 
> If there happen to be any little mistakes just ignore them because they will be fixed when I don't feel like throwing my laptop at a wall.

Prologue: 

"Mary are you sure a hunt like that is possible?" John Winchester asked his wife. The small office space was home to a mess of books and research that littered its floors and furniture. Mary stood in front of one of the rooms small open windows, she held her hands together behind her back. The woman turned around with a warm smile twisting at her lips. John sat at a desk which was piled with far too much clutter for his liking. "Have you lost your senses? Something could go terribly wrong."

"John, I'm willing to take that chance. Can't you just imagine it? No more Demons all along the west coast!" The blond woman exclaimed as she bounced around the mess of the office and made her way to where her husband sat. John wore a tired and worried expression. His hair was a dark tangled mess and scruffy stubble covered his jawline. Mary took his rough hands in her own soft ones.

"Mary-" Mr.Winchester began to warn his wife about how impossible her idea was when a loud creak cut him short. The dark brown door that separated the office from the hallway had been pushed open. Warm yellow light spilled into the dimly lit cluttered room. A young boy with a mess of floppy brown hair looked towards his parent's. The young child wore simple blue pajamas that were decorated in white cartoon like clouds and red airplanes.  
"Goodnight Sammy," Mary said softly but Sam just stood there frozen in place. The woman sighed before letting go of John's hand and heading for the door.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

"I'm falling," Sam Winchester explained as he cuddled up tighter under the blue bed sheets. The young boy's room had truly become his own. The walls had been once a clean crisp white but now were covered in colourful doodles. A few toys lay scattered across the carpeted blue floor. This was Sam's space and he was allowed to do as he pleased with it.

Mary Winchester sat on a lightly coloured wooden chair which had been pulled up to the side of her youngest son's bed. "Down a dark hole," Sam continued. The boy had been frightened by a dream and couldn't fall back asleep after waking up from it. Mrs.Winchester smiled softly at Sam as she petted his warm brown hair that needed desperately to be cut. "Then, I see these strange people, or maybe they aren't people at all. But they could just be too!"  
"What makes them so strange?" she asked tilting her head slightly to one side while raising an eyebrow at her son.  
"Well, they're like people but some are also like animals too. There is a girl who looks a dodo bird, a man in a waistcoat with rabbit ears, a smiling man who looks more like a cat than a man all together."  
"I didn't know cats could smile," Mary replied as a light chuckle escaped her lips.  
"Neither did I," Sam shook his head as he looked up at his mother. "Then, there's this little blue caterpillar who wears a baseball hat."  
"Wears a ball cap?" Mrs.Winchester repeated. The little boy just nodded enthusiastically. However, his face soon fell into a worried expression.  
"Mommy," Sam began. "Do you think I've gone crazy?" 

This caught Mary off guard. She thought for a second before placing a soft hand on the young boy's forehead.  
"I'm afraid so," Mary frowned slightly giving her son a serious look. Her hand was then placed on one of the little boy's warm cheeks. "You're mad Sammy, completely insane, out of your mind." The boy's lip trembled after hearing his mother's response.  
"But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are," Mary Winchester finished as a warm smile twisted at the corners of her lips. This got a happy giggle out of Sam. 

“I promise you Sammy, it is only a dream and nothing can really do you much harm there," Mary explained. "But if you ever get a little too scared you can always wake up like this," she added before lightly pinching at her son's cheek.  
"Ow," Sam whimpered while flailing about a little under the warm blue blankets even though the pinch hadn't truly hurt him.  
"Now goodnight my Sam," Mary got up from her seat and leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead before turning off the lights and leaving the room. 

●๋• XXXX ●๋• 

Thirteen years later. 

Sam Winchester sighed as the book in his lap shifted when the 1967 Chevrolet Impala hit a bump in the road. This is why Sam was never fond of the country, all the stupid roads were far too bumpy to possibly be able to read. With a frown plastered on his face he closed the book, set it to the side, and turned to look out of the cars window.  
"Do we really have to go," Sam asked. "I'm sure Azazel wouldn't even notice if we never arrived."  
"Sam, you know he will notice," John Winchester said from the drivers seat. The older man glanced at his youngest son through the mirror just above the Impala's windshield. "Why are you wearing your tie like that?" Sam just frowned at his father before looking down at the black tie that sat loose around his neck. Mr.Winchester shook his head. "Tighten it, tuck in your shirt, and button up your jacket."  
"Why?" Sam asked. "It isn't really fair. Why does Dean get to wear the same clothes he always wears when I have to dress like I'm attending the Oscars?" This caused Dean Winchester, the older of the two boys, to turn around and wink at his brother.  
"Please Sam, don't do this today," John let out a frustrated puff of air.  
"Mom would have laughed at that," he shot back. Guilt soon washed over Sam and he looked down once more. "I'm sorry Dad just forget that, I couldn't sleep last night."  
"Was it bad dreams again Sammy?" Dean snickered. Sam glared coldly at his older brother.  
"Only one," the youngest Winchester explained. "I don't know why you two brush the dreams off as nothing. You do realize I've been having this same one for as long as I can remember. I don't think that is considered normal. You both always have different dreams but I always just have the same."

When there was no reply Sam tucked in his best white dress shirt, tightened the tie, and buttoned up his dark blue jacket. John glanced once again at his son.  
"Now, can you at least smile Sam? Stop looking like we're going to a funeral." Even though Sam Winchester really couldn't find a reason to smile he turned up the corner of his lips into a fake one. 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

It all started after Mary Winchester had passed away leading John Winchester to become obsessed in finding the evil son of a bitch who killed his wife. The problem was, to find the Demon that was responsible the man had to travel across North America.

The Winchesters had never been very well off and so if John just got up and left he would be leaving his two sons with next to nothing, The man couldn't bring himself to do something like that. The idea John had to solve that problem was simple. Mr.Azazel was a wealthy man and had a daughter who wasn't that much younger than Sam. All John had to do was convince Mr.Azazel to watch after his kids and then John would know he could leave them without worrying.

Mr.Azazel's property was massive. A large brick house sat in the middle of a field that was lined with a forest of trees. There was a grand garden behind the house. Sam had known Mr.Azazel and his daughter Ruby for years but had never really talked to her outside of school. The boy's stomach churned at the thought of one day actually having to live in that house as part of their family.

Today was the day that Sam had to get down on one knee and propose to a girl he barely even knew. He didn't know how common arranged marriages were in Kansas or 2012 at all but here he was being forced into one. Sam shook off the thought and followed after his older brother and father as they headed into the back of the property where the party was being held.

Light instrumental music grew louder as the Winchesters headed closer to where the party was being held. It was too hot for an event like this, Sam had only been outside for a few minutes and he was already sweating,the suit was to blame for that. The boy was snapped out of his heat caused daze when a woman started up a conversation with John and Dean.  
'This must be Ruby's mother. What is her name again? Does it really matter? Wait, yes of course it matters after all this woman is going to be my mother in law,' Sam thought. Mrs.Soon To be Mother-in-law looked over to him. She wore a simple white blouse and light pink khaki capris.  
"Sam, Ruby is waiting to dance with you so go run along," the woman ordered. Sam nodded before leaving his brother and father.  
'Just going to torture me some more are you?' he thought to himself.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Ruby was a very pretty girl, she was tall, thin, had silky blond hair, and sparkling hazel green eyes. The white and yellow sun dress Ruby wore suited her almost a little too well. Sam couldn't stay calm as they danced within a large crowd of people. He was slowly burning to death because of the stupid suit, and the fact that he was getting engaged today wouldn't stop bugging him. A slight knowing smile slipped on to Ruby's lips as the two awkwardly moved together. Maybe it was Sam just wanting to tell himself this because it was an almost comforting thought but, Ruby seemed just as uncomfortable as he did.

 

Sam's mind wandered off as he watched a flock of ducks fly over head. The boy snapped back into reality when someone's shoulder hit his own with a thud. Ruby gulped beside him as if now embarrassed to be seen with him.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized to the woman whom he had just ran into. "I'm a little out of it today is all." This got an annoyed sigh from Ruby as she quickly led him away.  
"What is wrong?" she asked.  
"I was just thinking about what it would be like to fly," Sam explained with a small shrug as the two began to dance once more. A look of disgust formed on the smaller girl's face.  
"Why would you think about something as pointless and impossible as that?"  
"Well why wouldn't I?" Sam questioned. "My mother said she sometimes used to think about six impossible things before breakfast." Before Ruby could reply she noticed her mother motioning at them. The girl began pulling Sam out of the crowd and closer to her mother but Sam stopped her. He knew that this was his cue that the proposal was soon for the whole event had been planned for him. Clearing his throat Sam spoke.  
"Ruby, meet me at the gazebo in uhm ten minutes." She then nodded and walked off.

 

"Sammy," Dean Winchester said as he wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulders pulling him off in a different direction to which the boy was headed in. The eldest Winchester son wore his normal everyday clothes, a red t-shirt covered up a green jacket. Dean wore a pair of light blue baggy jeans with a rip in the right knee and a pair of worn out brown hiking boots.  
"So are you ready for this?" he asked his brother.  
"Dean," Sam sighed. "Of course I'm not. I don't even know Ruby and now I'm expected to marry her? Does this not seem a little too old fashioned or is that just me?"  
"I know Sam. However you've got to realize that this is important. The world doesn't always revolve around the Disney flick that is your life. Think about Dad, we both know he has been just itching to jump in the Impala and leave us," Dean shook his head. "Plus it isn't like Ruby is ugly so don't complain. Things could always be worse. You're growing old Sammy, and that face of yours won't stay as it is forever."  
"Dean you're a jerk! You're older than me and not married," Sam hissed. His older brother smirked.  
"Bitch," Dean replied.  
"Sam," Ruby's mother pulled both boys to the side. "Let's take a walk in the garden shall we?"  
"I'll leave you both too it then," the eldest Winchester muttered before giving his brother a comforting shoulder squeeze and walking back into the crowd of chattering guests.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

The garden was beautiful. Rows and rows of tall green hedges created pathways that spiraled into a maze. Flowers of all different kinds lined the path. All in all the garden space was somewhere that Sam would be far too happy wasting his days reading in.  
"Do you know what I've always dreaded?" Sam's soon to be mother-in-law spoke as the two walked down the path  
"No," he replied before taking in a breath of fresh air.  
"Ugly grandchildren," Mrs.Azazel explained. The boy looked over at the woman curiously. He wouldn't show it, but her comment was offending, how vain could you be?  
"But you're lovely," the woman remarked. Sam felt as though he was going to throw up for two reasons. 1) He was too nervous already and the thought of having kids with Ruby just wasn't helping calm his already churning stomach. 2) How terrible this woman was acting made Sam sick.

 

"You're bound to produce-" the lady began but cut herself off as her lips fell into a tight frown. "Idiots," she spat. "The garden is filled with white roses but I told the gardeners I wanted red." Sam could feel his eyes starting to roll.  
"You could always paint the roses red," he retorted. Part of him was only trying to lighten the mood, while the other was trying to mock the woman for getting so upset over such a silly thing as white and red roses.  
"What an odd thing to say. Anyway, Sam, you should know that Ruby is allergic to tree nuts," Mrs.Azazel chattered on. Sam's gaze wandered around the garden as he tuned out the blabbering woman who walked beside him.

 

A flash of white near an opening in the hedges to his left caught Sam's attention.  
"Did you see that?" he asked. Sam rose his hand up pointing to where someone had just been.  
"See what?" the other replied.  
"There was someone running past that small opening between the hedges only a second ago," Sam explained.  
"Oh don't worry it was probably just one of the guests," Mrs.Azazel brushed off the topic as if it were nothing. Sam knew that of course the woman was probably right, what else could it have possibly been? Deep down however, he was sure that the white figure was more than a lost guest or a figment of his imagination which lead him to the real question of what was it then.

 

"Just remember to stay clear of nuts all together," the soon to be mother-in-law returned to her endless babbling once more. This time before Sam could tune out the details of Ruby's eating habits there was a rustle of leaves and the sound of footsteps coming from behind the pair. He spun around to catch the top of what Sam swore looked like a white top hat just peeking over one of the hedges.  
"Did you see them this time?" Sam exclaimed turning back to Mrs.Azazel.  
"See who?"  
"Whoever is lost in the garden!"  
"There is no need to shout Sam and please pay attention will you because some lost guest is not as important as my babies diet. Now where was I?" the woman asked as she clapped her hands together. Sam let a small sigh ghost his lips.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Their eyes met. Sam blinked a few times but the figure didn't vanish as it had before. The owner of the sparkling blue eyes just stayed where he was peering at Sam from the corner of a hedge arch way. The odd man had a gold rimmed monical covering his left eye and there was a white top hat with a black ribbon upon his head of dark hair.The stranger wore a white suit jacket that had coattails, underneath was a fancy gold pinstriped white waistcoat, a black tie, and white dress shirt. However, the strangest things about the man was the fact that he had rabbit ears poking out over the sides of his hat and a pair of pearly white angel wings. It wasn't long before the man ran off.  
"Listen, I know how important it is to know about Ruby's eating habits and I'm sorry but I really need to go," Sam explained quickly before dashing off after the odd stranger.

 

When Sam rounded the corner he found himself back at the party with no sign of the strange man anywhere. In fact the only person who was close enough to possibly have been in the garden was one John's old friend, Ellen.  
"Ellen," Sam panted softly as he walked over to her She looked up at him, smiled, and then motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from her. Nodding, Sam took her offer and sat.  
"I think I'm going mad, Ellen. I keep seeing this man in a white waistcoat and a top hat."  
"I'm sure it is just the heat playing tricks on your mind, Sammy," Ellen responded. "You must be boiling." Sam glanced around the yard in order to prove Ellen's theory right, a rustling bush caught his attention, a flash of white ran past.  
"Look!" Sam gasped as he jumped from his seat. "Right there! Did you see him?"  
"No I didn't, sorry Sam," Ellen shook her head. "Why don't you get a glass of water and sit in the shade until you cool off a little."  
"Oh uhm ya, thanks Ellen," Sam scratched the back of his neck before shuffling off.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

All the guests were crowded around the small white gazebo, their eyes fixed on Sam. The fact the he was the center of everyone's attention made the boy feel ten thousand times more uncomfortable than he already was. Ruby stood beside him shifting her weight nervously from yellow ballerina flat to yellow ballerina flat.  
'Come on Sam you can do this, just get down on one knee,' he thought. Sam ran a hand through his floppy mess of brown hair before grabbing the little black box from his pocket.  
Sam did finally managed to build up the nerve to get down on one knee. He took one of Ruby's delicate hands in his own sweaty ones and gulped. The boy's breathing was shaky and uneven.

"Everyone expects me to ask you this and you're from a wealthy family," Sam began his voice quivering as he did. "I know I should do this and my father will never forgive me if I don't but I just can't. This is all happening too quickly for me," The youngest Winchester stuttered before he let go of Ruby's hands, got up off his knee, and started to move away. "I think I..." Sam trailed off as a ticking sound caught his attention. When he turned his head towards where it was coming from the boy saw that there stood the man in the white waistcoat close to the opening of another small garden which lead into the forest of tree around the Azazel property.  
After blinking quickly to make sure he wasn't just seeing things, Sam realized that the man was pointing to a small gold pocket watch, after that the stranger ran off.

"I think I," Sam began once more. "Need a moment." The boy took off running.  
"Sammy!" Dean yelled. The youngest Winchester didn't stop or look back, he just kept running until he was far enough away that the chattering of the guests could no longer be heard.  
"I'll go talk to him," Dean told his father before chasing after his younger sibling.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Sam kept running until he was no longer on the Azazel's property. There was no real path through the trees and Sam found himself quickly unsure of where he exactly was. Occasionally, the boy would have to duck to avoid low tree branches while the stranger to whom he was chasing found weaving around the trees to be as simple as a walk in the park.

 

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm very very late," the waistcoat wearing man yelled as he ran further away from Sam until eventually the had lost sight of him all together. Sam stopped running needing a second to catch his breath. Looking around, he noticed that he had reached a small clearing. Sam walked into the middle of the opening trying to get a better look at his surroundings. From where Sam stood, the Azazel house was nowhere to be seen. However, rationally speaking he couldn't be far. Sam was surrounded by many tall trees. One however, caught his interest. An old dead tree sat rooted across from where he had arrived. There was a large hole in between two of the tree's roots. Sam walked closer to it and knelt down so he could get a better look at the huge hole in the Earth.

 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. The others heavy footsteps were growing louder as he ran up behind Sam. Before the younger boy could turn himself around and shoot back a 'go the fuck away' his older brother let out a yelp and came crashing down.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have knelt beside a man sized rabbit hole,' was the thought playing in Sam's mind just before he found himself falling. A second later Sam began to panic, flailing around just as anyone normal human being would. Something did however shake Sam out of his panic attack. There was a sudden pressure on his arm as though someone was clinging onto him for dear life. Snapping his head around, he saw Dean falling down the rabbit hole just slightly behind him. The gap in the earth had opened up more as they fell farther and farther down but soon stopped expanding just when the earth was far enough apart for the two boys to hurtled down beside one another.

If the hole had actually been a rabbit hole then none of this would have happened but clearly the rabbit hole that Sam and Dean were falling down wasn't actually a rabbit hole at all. This was all far to impossible from Sam to really wrap his head around. You see, this hole had lights stuck in the rock dirt walls. There was even a book case which Sam ended up smashing into. He groaned in pain as the books lining the shelves flew off.  
"Are you alright, Sammy," Dean yelled beside him as his grip on his younger brothers arm tightened. Before Sam could yell back at his brother he was his whole body had frozen in shock. Just hovering above the two boys was a grand piano. The boy closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the instrument hurtling towards him but it never happened. Slowly and cautiously Sam opened one eye only to see that the piano was almost to far above them now to even see.

"What the hell is going on!" Dean Winchester screamed as he dodged a picture framing flying towards him.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Sam shrieked back at his brother while he quickly moved to one so as to avoid getting hit in the with a stool. This was happening all too quickly for Sam to process. His brain was moved a mile a minute but none of the variables added up.

Both boys landed on a soft bed before being bounced off and back down the rabbit hole. Not long after Sam and Dean crashed through a weak wall and ended up on a cold stone floor. Both didn't move as they caught their breath. Sam pushed himself off the ground and let out a gasp as his brain finally clicked into place.  
"I'm...We're not dead!" Sam thought aloud to himself. "We're not dead? Dean we aren't dead?" He repeated before helping his older brother up. "How are we not dead?"  
"I don't know, Sammy," Dean Winchester grunted as he was helped up.

The room the boys were trapped in wasn't very big at all. There was a chandelier shaking on the ceiling. The floor was tiled in a dusty dirt covered checkerboard pattern. However, the odd thing about the circular room was its walls were lined with doors of all shapes and sizes.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked. "Where the hell are we?"  
"Sam I really wish I could answer all your annoying questions but I know about as much as you do. My suggestion is we start with all these doors, seems like the logical thing to do," Dean rolled his eyes. The boys both set off to try opening the doors. In the end, every single door was locked.  
Dean let out a frustrated sigh and placed his head against the stone wall.  
"We wouldn't be trapped down here if you had just asked her to marry you," he growled coldly. "This is all your fault." Sam just ignored the comment instead of fighting back. He had decided that maybe right now wasn't the time and place to punch his brother in the cake hole.

 

A little glass table caught Sam's attention. The boy looked at it for a second before walking closer.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked but the other brother once again just ignored him. On the table sat an old rusty golden coloured key. Sam picked up the cool metal object before turning around to his brother. Dean had finally pulled himself away from the wall and walked over to Sam as he eyed the key curiously.  
"What is that?"  
"A key," Sam breathed. "And if there is a key then there must be a lock. I'm betting this key right here unlocks one of the doors," Sam explained with a cheeky smile.

No luck, Sam and Dean attempted to unlock each door and then tried to unlock them all again but nothing was working.  
"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Dean snapped before he let a groan escape his lips. Sam on the other hand kept trying to get the key to fit in any of the locks.

 

When Sam eventually found himself as desperate and frantic as his brother. The boy was speeding around the room trying and trying again to open one of the doors. Sam soon faced a long satin curtain.  
"Hey Dean, was this there before?"  
"I don't think so but I guess it must have been," the older Winchester replied. There was a click as Dean's boots hit the stone floor while he moved beside Sam. "Look behind it."  
'Please let there be a door. Please let there be a door,' Sam prayed. Reaching out, his hands grabbed the smooth cloth before yanking it to the side only to find the wall behind it. A sob escaped Sam's lips in defeat. He was about to sink down to his knees when Dean gasped.  
"Holy shit," he exclaimed while wildly pointing at the bottom of the wall. "Look Sam!" Looking down he saw a small brown wooden door with little decorative chess pieces carved into the bottom of the wood. Sam fell to his hands and knees in order to get a better look. Dean was at his side.  
"This one is locked as well," Sam pointed before touching the tiny golden coloured door knob that matched the key.  
"If this one works I think I'll cry or punch something in the face," Dean admitted. Sam's reaction was a mix of a snicker of amusement, a little pinch of hope, and a sliver of fear at the mention of possibly getting punched in the face.  
"Well here goes nothing then," the boy breathed as he fit the tiny key into the lock. The door replied with a clicking sound to which Sam slowly pushed it open.  
"Son of a bitch," Dean cheered.

There was a burst of sunlight as the door was fully opened. The boy moved closer to the door and tried to fit his large body through the small frame but A burst of pain moved down his arm stopped him and Sam pulled himself back into the circle room.  
"It's a little small," Sam informed his brother.  
"Oh ya, it is just a little small," Dean snickered. "That is what you get for being a moose. Now move over and let me try."  
Sam acted as though Dean's insult had actually hurt him before laughing lightly and moving to the side allowing his brother to take his place. There was a grunt when Dean couldn't get through the door frame either. He too pulled himself back in the room with a scowl on his face.  
"Is this a fucking joke?" the older of the two yelled "Because I'm seriously about to flip shit and knock down some motherfucking doors."

●๋• XXXX ●๋•  
Sam and Dean Winchester sat curled up against the gray stone circular wall that surrounded them.  
'This is just what I needed,' Sam thought to himself. His head was tipped back against the wall as the man looked up at the ceiling above the boys. 'Is it life's hobby to fuck with me so much? Can a bad day get even worse? Don't think that, god, you're going to end up cursing yourself.'  
"This has to be a dream," he thought aloud to himself.  
"One hell of a crazy dream," Dean replied. There was once again silence between the two boys.

 

The rusty golden key had been dropped just in front of Sam who really would have preferred to throw it at the wall. He picked it up and let the cool metal rest in his hands for a second before Sam clenched it in his palm and got back up on his feet so he could move towards the little glass table.

Something seemed different as the boy reached the table. It only took a few seconds to work out what exactly that was. On top of the clear piece of furniture now sat two small bottles filled with a transparent liquid. Sam placed the key down and picked up one of the bottles to get a closer look. There was a piece of paper tied to a string that wrapped around the bottle. Sam read the words written on the page aloud.  
"Drink me."  
"What?" Dean asked before getting up from the floor and walking over to his brother.  
"The paper. It says drink me. Do you think we should?" Sam replied nervously.  
"Well think of it this way, if it is poison then we die quicker rather than slowly dying from dehydration and starvation," the older boy pointed out before picking up the second bottle and removing the cork.  
'It's only a dream,' Sam thought to himself.  
"On three," the shorter of the two held the glass to his lips. "One...Two...Three!" After the last number escaped Dean's lips both boys chugged the clear liquid down into their throats.

 

It tasted horrible. Sam bent over coughing while Dean looked as though he was going to throw up. In a few second the world around the boys began to change. The table all of a sudden looked so much bigger than it had before. It took only a few seconds for both boys to realize the world hadn't gotten bigger they had gotten smaller.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Dean dashed towards the small door with Sam on his tail but when they tried to open the door it wouldn't move.  
"It's locked," Dean stated. "Can you go get the key?"  
"About that..." Sam trailed off and pointed over to the table. The boys had left the rust key on top of the table a before shrinking.  
"Smart move Sam," Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" the younger brother snapped.  
"Just go get it," Dean glared. Sam spun on his heels and marched back to the table. It wasn't far enough up that Sam couldn't jump and touch the top of the table. He bent down slightly and then leaped up and tried to reach the key but with no luck. Sam tried again but still couldn't get it. After a few more tries the boy finally came to the realization that this strategy wasn't going to work.

 

It sat between two table legs, Sam hadn't noticed it at first. A little glass box on a small stool with what looked like a little cake inside inviting him to pay attention to it. Sam opened up the box and picked up the cake. In black icing were the words "Eat me." The boy placed the cake to his lips and took a bite. In only a matter of seconds he began to grow and grow, until soon enough his head hit the roof.

 

"You always where the tall one," Dean said "I liked you better as a moose, not a freaking giant."  
"Shut up or I'll step on you," Sam threatened before going back to the table which now had another bottle and the key on it. He grabbed the key before then popping off the cork on the bottle so he could drink the clear liquid inside.

Before Sam had shrunk back to tiny size, the key and shrunk along with him. The youngest Winchester then ran back over to his brother and unlocked the wooden door.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

It was like both boys had stepped into a different world or maybe that was exactly what had happened. Sam and Dean froze in spot as they looked around with wide eyes. There were trees, a tall fence, and hedges that were shaped like animals. A flight of winding stairs sat in front of them. The Winchester brothers slowly moved down the stairs still amazed and lost in their surroundings.

Soon enough they were approaching a large stone arch.  
"Wow," Sam whispered.  
"This is," Dean began. "One hell of an acid trip."  
"Or just an amazing dream," the taller of the two replied. "Look at that Dean," Sam pointed to a large green pig like animal that oinked and ran past them. "And there look at that."  
"Where are we?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know," Sam replied. "But how curious this is and it is only getting more curious."

Both boys were too busy watching what looked like a little flying dragon and a rocking horse battle it out in the air that they hadn't even noticed the group that had formed behind them.

"I told you he was the right Sam," someone spoke. Dean and Sam spun around to find themselves facing the white waistcoat rabbit man, two flowers with faces, a girl with blond hair and feathers, two guys wearing the same brown overalls over top of a black and white striped shirt with the word 'Ghostfacers' scribbled on, and a smaller lady with flaming red hair and a mouse tail and ears.

"I am not convinced, Castiel," the mouse like girl huffed.  
"How grateful of you Anna," the rabbit man who was apperantley named Castiel replied. "I've been up there for weeks following one Sam after the next!"  
"It doesn't look anything like Sam," a pink flower spoke.  
"Well Jo, that is because he is the wrong Sam," Anna declared.  
"If he was he might be," one of the tall overall wearing boys spoke. He had soft brown hair and a scruffy beard and wore a pair of glasses.  
"If he isn't he ain't," the other spoke this man had shorter black hair.  
"If he is so he would be," scruffy beard nodded and looked over the other.  
"But he isn't, no how," black hair replied.  
"How can I be the wrong Sam when this is my dream?" Sam asked.

The youngest Winchester looked at the whole group before fixing his eyes on Castiel who seemed to be to busy looking at Dean. The boy then looked over at his brother who was a little red in the face and looking back at Castiel. He smirked and nudged at his older brother who just mumbled something under his breath.  
"And who are you all?" Sam asked.  
"I'm Ed Tweedledee and this is Harry Tweedledum," Scruffy beard or Ed announced.  
"No I'm Tweedledee, he's Tweedledum," Harry frowned and crossed his arms.  
"No no no!" Ed snapped. Harry didn't reply for a second.  
"Oh right. Ed's Tweedledee and I'm Tweedledum," Harry confirmed.

"We should consult Bobby," the bird girl nervously said.  
"Exactly! He will know who he is," Jo the flower agreed. Sam ended up being pulled along by Ed while Dean had been grabbed by Harry.  
"Are they always this way," Dean gasped out and glanced over to Castiel.  
"Sadly yes," he replied before trailing after them.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Castiel and Anna led the group down a small path that was surrounded by tall trees and large different coloured mushrooms. Sam couldn't help getting distracted by something around him and often would get a painful tug of his arm as Ed dragged him along.  
"Who is this Bobby guy, Cas?" Dean asked Castiel this made the blue eyed man smile and Dean flush ever so slightly. Sam wouldn't admit it but he thought is was kind of cute that Dean had picked up a crush in a dream.  
"He is very wise," Castiel explained and the older Winchester brother nodded as though he understood which he clearly didn't.

The group soon approached a clump mushrooms that seemed to be surrounded by a odd blue smoke. When the smoke cleared Sam saw that Bobby was a blue caterpillar who wore a ball cap.  
"What do you idjits want?" Bobby barked at the group before his eyes trailed down to Sam. "And who are you?"  
"Bobby?" Sam stuttered.  
"You're not Bobby, I'm Bobby, you idjit. The question is who are you?" Bobby asked before he blew a puff of smoke from a pipe he was smoking at Sam. The man coughed and fanned the smoke away from his face.  
"I'm Sam," he choked out. "This is my brother Dean," Sam gestured to his older brother who had migrated closer to Castiel.  
"Well we shall see about that," Bobby spoke.  
"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked as his eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm pretty sure I know who I am."  
"Yes you should, idjit," Bobby snapped. "Take out the journal," the blue caterpillar looked over to Castiel who nodded and grabbed an old battered journal that sat on a smaller purple mushroom.  
"This journal," Castiel spoke. "Is the past, present, and future of Wonderland."  
"It's kind of like a time line or a calendar," Sam pointed out. Dean was at his brother's side looking through the pages of the book.  
"Yes, it tells us each and every day from the beginning of time," Bobby added.  
"Today is Tuesday of the time of the Red Queen," Castiel said as he flipped to a page that had a drawn picture of the whole group huddled around the journal just like they were now. Sam's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Show her the Friday day," Bobby ordered and Castiel flipped a couple pages before he stopped again.  
"Friday being the day you slay Lilith," Harry grinned at Sam.  
"Wait slay who?" Sam gulped and turned away from the journal.  
"Well look there will you, that is you with the Michael sword right there and you are slaying Lilith," Ed pointed to the picture on the page, Sam followed his gaze until he was looking down at another drawing of himself. This time he had sword raised high above his head and a dragon like girl flew above him. "No other sword can kill Lilith," Ed added.

 

Sam froze for a second before shuffling back away from the group. His face had gone pale and he felt sick. It was all too much all at once.  
"No that can't be me," Sam stuttered. Dean was soon by his side.  
"It looks a lot like you Sam and if I do say so myself you look pretty bad ass."  
"Good thing you aren't the real Sam then," Anna mused as she looked up at Sam.  
"Please Bobby resolve this for us," Castiel asked. "Is he the right Sam?"  
"Not hardly," Bobby spoke before disappearing back into the clouds of blue smoke.

 

Sam couldn't speak he didn't know what to say or do now. How could he be the one who was going to kill this Lilith person, dragon, thing? Sam didn't even know how to use a sword because his father had brought the boys up with shooting guns. In all of Sam's life he had never seen something like Lilith, sure he had hunted demons, ghosts, and many other Supernatural beings but nothing quite like her.

 

The group was now bickering about how they had told the others so, Sam was shaking as he stepped backwards leaning on Dean, even though he was much taller than his older brother, for support. Sam began to panic and his breathing became more harsh as they all continued to fight. Everyone was accusing him of being someone he wasn't and telling Sam how disappointed they were in him, it was all too much.

"I'm sorry," Sam finally spoke even and even though his voice quivered him continued to talk. "I can't really help that I am the wrong Sam." It was then that something hit Sam, a thought that made everything seem just a little bit better.  
"Wait, hold on a second," a smile twisted at the corners of his lips. "This is my dream and I think I should wake up now so you all can disappear." Sam closed his eyes and pinched his shoulder hard but when his eyes fluttered open he was still in Wonderland. The smile fell from his face but he tried again. Nothing. "Well that's odd."

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

There was a loud bang and what seemed like a huge black dog with burning red eyes and claws that looked like knives burst through a grey stone wall that sat on one side of the dirt path.  
"Hellhound!" Anna cried out before pulling out the silver sword she had by her side. The Hellhound growled low at the group as it bared its teeth. The thing was huge! Sam froze in fear as he looked up at the monster.  
"Come on Sam," Dean yelled as he grabbed his brothers arm and ran. The Hellhound chased them and when Sam glanced back he noticed it was being followed by a large person who wore what looked like a red card with a 6 of hearts painted on the front with black. There was something far too familiar about the creature. It only took Sam a few seconds to figure it out, the giant card person had pitch black eyes.  
"It's a Demon," Sam gasped but Dean just kept running and pulling his little brother along behind him. Soon however, Dean was forced to stop because a group of card Demons has surrounded them. The group began running again but this time Dean didn't need to pull Sam along because the younger Winchester was running for his life.

There was a yelp that caused Dean to freeze in his tracks. Sam quickly noticed that his brother was no longer beside him. Sam spun around to his Dean standing in between him and the demon cards quickly glancing around as though he didn't know what to do.  
"Dean let's go!" Sam screamed and ran back for his brother, his fingers wrapped around Dean's wrist as he tried to pull him to safety but he wouldn't move.  
"Sam," his brother gasped. "Castiel. They've got Castiel!" Sam looked around at the quickly approaching Demons. He noticed that Castiel has been captured in what looked like a big butterfly net. The bird girl had been caught as well. "Dean come on we need to go it is to late now," Sam pleaded and pulled at his brother once more this time Dean let him, soon enough both brothers were sprinting farther into Wonderland with the demons and hellhound close behind.

"This is just a dream," Sam told himself. He froze in place and spun around. causing Dean to do the same. The hellhound was quickly approaching.  
"Sam what the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled.  
"It is only a dream Dean, nothing can hurt me," Sam explained softly.  
"Don't be an idiot come on lets go!" Sam's older brother pulled at his arm but he just pulled it away.

 

The hellhound skidded to a stop in front of Sam and Dean and barked at them.  
"We're going to fucking die," Dean growled. By now Sam had rethought his choice to stop running. Sam closed his eyes waiting for everything to be over but it didn't happen. Opening one eye he noticed Anna had climbed her way up the hellhounds arm with her sword slashing about. She ran onto the hounds head, lifted the weapon above her head, and thrust it down into the beasts eye. The Hellhound roared in pain and slashed out at Sam cutting his arm. Dean began to run deeper into Wonderland and Sam followed clutching his bloody arm.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Lucifer growled as he slammed open the red doors before storming into the throne room. The man was blond with flaming red eyes, there were little red horns poking out from his hair. Lucifer had black and red dragon wings and a red jacket with black buttons. He froze in the middle of the room with both hands held in tight fists of rage.  
"Someone has stolen my tarts," he screamed at the demons of his court. There was a line of frog like creature wearing little red suit jackets. Lucifer's head snapped towards them. The king stormed towards them.  
"Did you steal them?" he growled at this first frog.  
"No your majesty," it replied.

Lucifer moved down the line asking the same question and getting the same answer from every frog. Lucifer froze at the last frog who quickly looked away. Instead of saying anything the man spun on his heel and walked slowly back down the line before once again facing the first frog. The creature shook as the Red King stared coldly at it. He then bent down until he was face to face with the frog who still wouldn't make eye contact.  
"Did you steal my tart?" Lucifer asked softly.  
"N-No your majesty," it stuttered out a reply. The king noticed a little red smudge near the frogs lips. He reached out a finger and wiped it off then stuck his finger in his mouth.  
"It's strawberry filling," he whispered breaking the little frog from his lie.  
"I was so hungry!" It shrieked,"I didn't me-"  
"Off with its head!" Lucifer cut the frog short. This caused the frog to fall on its knees and beg but Lucifer didn't care, he didn't even turn around as a pair of card demons dragged it away.

 

The red king walked up a few stairs and to his red throne where he plopped down and made himself comfortable with his head tilted up slightly.  
"Your majesty," someone spoke. Lucifer looked over to where the voice came from. A cold smile tugged at his lips.  
"Ah Crowley," Lucifer spoke and motioned for the man to come closer. "Where have you been?" Crowley bent down to place a quick kiss on Lucifer's cheek before straightening up again.  
"Lucifer," he began. "I have found the journal." The Demon grinned before handing over the book to Lucifer who opened it and began flipping through the pages.  
"So what?" Lucifer huffed clearly not impressed.  
"Flip to section I page 67," Crowley and Lucifer did just that. "Friday," the demon spoke softly and pointed to the photo of Sam slaying Lilith that was inked onto the page.  
"I'd know that terrible flop of hair most anywhere," the red king spoke. "It's Sam." Crowley nodded. "What in gods name is he doing to my darling Lilith?"  
"I'd say he seems to be slaying her," the Demon explained. Lucifer growled, his head snapped to look up at Crowley.  
"He has killed my Lilith?" he screeched.  
"Not yet, but he will," Crowley said. "Unless we don't stop him."  
"Well what are you doing just standing around then? Find Sam!" Lucifer ordered.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

The sun had long since gone down as Sam and Dean Winchester wandered around the forests. Sam shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body in hopes of producing a little more warmth but it do no good. Sam wasn't dressed for wandering around some weird world, he was dressed for a wedding.

"It looks like you ran into something with some pretty wicked claws." Dean and Sam spun around to see a blond man with grey cat ears, a tail, and purple stripes running horizontally down his arms. The strange cat man wore a pair of purple and pink striped pants and a rainbow coloured shirt that was far too big. A sly smile played at his lips. "What did that to you?" Sam looked down at the cuts through the right sleeve of his jacket that were deep enough to slash up his arm pretty bad.  
"A hellhound," he replied.  
"Oh," the strange cat man cooed as he vanished from his perch on the tree branch and reappeared beside Sam. "Well I better take a look at that. It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will get infected," the cat man continued.  
"Well I'd rather you didn't," Sam huffed and moved his arm away. "I'll be fine as soon as I wake up."  
"Sammy," Dean warned but the other man just ignored him.  
"Well at least let me bandage it for you," he spoke before taking off Sam's jacket and rolling up the dress shirts sleeve. Sam flinched as the cat wrapped a blue cloth around his arm"Now what do you two call yourselves?"  
"Names Dean Winchester," Dean nodded.  
"Sam," the younger Winchester said.  
"The Sam?"  
"There has been some debate about that," he explained with a frown as he moved away from the cat and back to Dean.  
"Oh, I never get involved in politics," the cat spoke. "Well you two best be on your way then.  
"What way?" Dean asked.  
"All I want to do is wake up from this stupid dream," Sam sighed.  
"Fine," the now hovering in mid air cat man cooed. "I'll take you to Hare and Hatter."

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

The sun was starting to rise and both brother were feeling tired. The cat man who was named Balthazar Cheshier was long gone.  
"Look at that." Dean nudged his brother before pointing at a long table covered in a mess of teapots and food. A tired and disheveled man with a tattered old green waistcoat, grey, hair, and rabbit ears was fast asleep with his head resting on a plate.  
The boys then noticed Anna was also sitting at the table yawning and stretching out her arms. The girls red hair was a mess and her long black dress was ripped at the bottom.  
Lastly, Sam and Dean noticed a very tall man sitting at the head of the table. Sam now felt very very small. The man wore a black top hat with a green ribbon tied around it, his jacket was a dark purple, the pants the man wore were stripped blue and white, he had white finger less gloves on each hand, small golden wings poked out from behind his back, and he had one pink converse and one blue. The man had golden brown hair and warm bright brown eyes that sparkled when they caught the sunlight. Sam gulped and looked away from the man before he found Dean pulling him closer to the group.

 

The disheveled looking man woke up and noticed them, he spluttered and pointed them out to the rest of the group. Anna smiled slightly as if she was almost happy to see them, and the strangely dressed man leaned forwards as his eyes locked with Sam's. Before long the man was smiling brightly. The man stood up from his seat and jumped onto the table quickly walking across it until he reached the end then he jumped down and knelt in front of Sam.  
"It's you," he spoke softly.  
"No it is not!" Anna called out.  
"The wrong Sam!" Worn out rabbit man agreed. But top hat man only shook his head.  
"It is absolutely Sam," he grinned. "I'd know you anywhere, but who are you?" The very tall man looked down at Dean.  
"Name's Dean Winchester."  
"Ah right, well come one then we are about to have tea," the man said before grabbing Sam with one hand and Dean with the other. Top hat man then leaped back onto the table which sent some dishes flying onto the ground with a shatter. When he got back to his seat he let go of them both. "You're terribly late,kiddo. I was growing tired of waiting."

 

Sam looked around at his surroundings, the crazy rabbit man was pouring tea with shaky hands, Anna was helping herself to what looked like a small breakfast cake and Balthazar had appeared in the chair at the opposite end of the table with the same sly smile still folding up his lips.

 

By the time Sam did a 360 turn the tall man had already set up two spots for a very small Sam and Dean.  
"This one is for you, Sam," he motioned to the seat closest to him. "And this one is for you Deano," the man pointed at a seat on the other side of Sam. The two boys took their seats.  
"Time can be so funny in dreams," Sam pointed out.  
"Yes yes but now we must focus on the plans for Friday," the man said. "I've been investigating things that start with the letter M," he explained and leaned closer to Sam with a warm smile on his face. "Have you any idea why a Raven is like a writing desk?" Sam shook his head.  
"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds," Dean spoke. Sam glared at his brother who merely smirked at his younger sibling. "But who are you?" Dean looked at top hat man and then to crazy rabbit. "And you?"  
"I'm Gabriel Hatter," top hat man said. "That is Zachariah Hare," Gabriel explained. "Anyway, names are of no importance. What is really important is the end of the Red king, Lucifer," he said.  
"All this talk about blood and killing is making my stomach upset and I'm bored," Balthazar sighed.  
"The world is falling down around us Balthazar," Gabriel began "And your stomach is upset and you're bored."  
"What happened to you Gabe? You're so dull now?" Balthazar stirred his tea with a little spoon. Gabriel's lips fell into a tight line as he glared.  
"Only on Friday when Michael once again wears the crown can I truly be happy," he explained before taking another sip of his tea.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

Zachariah was the first one to notice the sound of approaching horses. He jumped up from his chair and gasped before running off to hide and Balthazar vanished with smile.  
"Drink this quickly," Gabriel gave Sam and Dean two small glasses of a clear liquid and the Winchester boys did as they were told. Soon both Sam and Dean where shrinking again, Gabriel picked them both up and placed them in a teapot.  
"Well," a unfamiliar voice spoke. Sam and Dean were huddled close to one another as they kept quiet and listened to what was happening. "It seems to be my favourite trio of lunatics."  
"Crowley," Gabriel growled. Dean had one ear pressed up against the side of the teapot. He quickly moved over to Sam and whispered softly.  
"There is a dog." Sam bit his lip but said nothing back.  
"We are looking for the boy," Crowley's voice was getting closer. Sam reached out for his brother's hand. "Named Sam."  
"I don't know who you are talking about," Gabriel lied.  
"Don't lie," Crowley spat. "You of all people know who Sam is."  
"Well I haven't seen him." There then was the sound of Crowley's feet as he walked away. Sam was about to let out a sigh of relief when Gabriel gasped and there was a loud growl but it didn't last long because Gabriel had whispered something to the dog who then took off running in the opposite direction. The demons and Crowley ran off after it.

 

Soon enough Sam and Dean were being pulled out from the teapot.  
"Good thing the Rufus the bloodhound is one of us or you'd have lost your head by now Gabriel," Anna sighed.  
"What do they want with me?" Sam asked as he looked up at Gabriel.  
"You should take them to Michael, the white king, they'll be safe there," Zachariah suggested. Gabriel smiled and took off his hat.  
"Jump on kids," he grinned and Sam and Dean. Cautiously the Winchester boys sat down on rim of Gabriel's top hat.  
"Oh I love traveling by hat!" Anna sang but Gabriel just gave her a cold stare.  
"No Anna, not this time." The girl let out a puff of air and folded her arms.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

The leaves were fell from the tall trees. They would spiral down in whirlwinds of yellow, orange, and red before lightly touching down on the gravel path that Gabriel walked down with Dean and Sam sitting on his top hat. Sam smiled up at the sky through the multicolored leaves. The boy crawled to the edge of the hat and pulled him off of it so he could dangle from the rim while being face to face with Gabriel. His arms however soon grew tired of this and Sam fell down landing on the hatter's shoulder. Dean on the other hand was quite happy sulking on the hat.  
"What were you saying?" Sam asked Gabriel with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

 

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought --  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

 

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

 

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

 

"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
He chortled in his joy

 

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

 

"It is about you," the tall man explained after finishing reciting a strange poem. Sam just laughed at this as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard.  
"I'm not one for slaying dragons or whatever this Jabberwocky is. Suppose I'm just not really the prince charming type." Gabriel didn't reply, instead he picked Sam off his shoulder, Dean off the hat,placed them down on a tree stump, and began to walk off.  
"Gabriel," Sam cried out. "Where are you going? You can't just leave us here like this!"

The hatter paused for as second as he thought of what to do. Gabriel decided to spin back around with a frosty frown covering his lips. Sam shuddered and moved closer to Dean who just wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulders.  
"You don't slay," Gabriel spat with as much poison as he could muster. "Do you have any idea of what the Lucifer has done to Wonderland? You don't slay..."  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Sam explained frantically. Gabriel just let out sad frustrated sigh, moved quickly back to the two brothers, and flopped down in front of them.  
"You've changed Sammy," the man whispered into the cool wind. "You were much more bad ass and now you seem to have lost the confidence you once had. You're missing something inside of you."  
"Can you tell us what the Lucifer has done?" Sam asked carefully.  
"It was here," the hatter began ."I was working for Michael at the time."

 

Gabriel told Sam and Dean about how one day Lucifer's Jabberwocky named Lilith, had burnt down much of Wonderland. In that mess of confusion and destruction Michael had lost his sword and crown to Lucifer. People had lost their lives and homes all over a silly little fight for power between two jealous brothers.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

"Did you guys hear that or am I going crazy?" Dean asked as he glanced around nervously. "I swore I heard a dog bark."  
"Demons," Gabriel hissed. "We need to go now." The man grabbed Sam and Dean, shoved them into his coat pocket and took off running. The hatter ran and ran until finally reaching a small lake. Gabriel took off his hat, pulled Sam and Dean out of his pocket, and once more placed them on the rim. However this time the hat was not returned to hit on his head  
"Go South," he explained quickly in a hushed tone. "The white kings castle shouldn't be far. Oh, and you might want to hold on tightly," Gabriel said before he moved his arm up into throwing position.  
"Wait," Sam cried which was enough to get Gabriel to stop. The man lowered the hat back down to eye level. Sam ran quickly to the rim of the hat and kissed the man's cheek. "Be careful."  
"Could say the same for you." The hat was soon once again moved back into throwing position before it soared through the air. 

 

The black top hat landed with a crash on the other side of the lake. Sam rolled off with a thump with Dean soon following. Across the lake Sam saw a pack of Demons leading Gabriel away. He let out a sob at the sight before lifting up the edge of the hat and crawling underneath it Dean not far behind. Both curled up together soon enough they drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

An odd sound woke Sam up the next morning. He got up off the ground and shook his brother awake.  
"Do you hear that?" Sam asked. The older brother fell silent. "It sounds like a dog." The strange sniffing sound grew louder and louder until the hat was being lifted up by a big,wet, black nose. It was Rufus the bloodhound. Sam frowned up at the big dog.  
"You were supposed to lead the Demons away, Gabriel trusted you," Sam yelled and clenched his fists.  
"They have my wife and pups," Rufus explained. Sam just scowled.  
"Sit," Dean ordered. Rufus sat.  
"And you're name is Sam," Rufus asked. "You must be Dean." The boys nodded.  
"Yes, but I'm not the one that everyone seems to be fighting about," the youngest of the two replied. Rufus shook his head.  
"Don't be silly, Gabriel wouldn't have given himself up for any old Sam."  
"Where did they take him?" Dean asked. "They've got Castiel too."  
"Lucifer's castle," the hound explained.  
"Take us there then,"Sam demanded. Rufus shook his head.  
"That is not foretold,"  
"I'm sorry but I don't really care. Gabriel or Castiel wouldn't even be there if it weren't for me and I want to save him!"  
"Friday is almost upon us and you must prepare to meet Lilith," Rufus explained  
"You know the second I fell down that stupid rabbit hole I've been told what I have to do and who I have to be. I've been shrunk,stretched, and the shrunk again. I've been scratched, bruised, and stuffed into a fucking teapot. I've been accused of being Sam and not being Sam but no one seems to understand that this my dream and I think I'll decided what happens," Sam snapped up at the dog,  
"If you diverge from the path-"  
"I make the path!" Sam growled and moved closer to Rufus who placed his head on the ground so the boys could crawl up onto his back. "Now take us to Lucifer's castle and don't forget the hat." Rufus picked up the hat in his mouth and began to run.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Lucifer's castle was built out of red and black bricks. The place itself was huge. A marshy foggy swamp surrounded the area. Rufus let his head touch the ground so Dean and Sam could jump off his back.  
"There is only one way across," Rufus explained as he gestured towards to a row of grey face shaped rocks that formed a curved path along the swamp. Sam looked over at his brother before jumping onto the first stone, it wobbled a little but he was quickly leaping from stone to stone with Dean following close behind. Soon enough, they had reached the other side. Sam walked over to the castle wall and looked up, it seemed to stretch on for miles. He gulped. There was a small opening between the stones.  
"Rufus," Sam called as he stood in front of the hole. "The hat." The dog nodded before tossing the hat over the wall. Sam then walked through the little gap and Dean followed behind him.

 

The garden from what Sam could tell was fairly well kept. Neatly trimmed hedges and bushes full of red roses lined an open space of lush green grass. Sam and Dean ducked behind a large stone as they peeked around to see Lucifer with many other demons not far away. Sam squinted at the group. It looked as though Lucifer was playing golf with what looked like a hedgehog and a flamingo. Standing by the red king Sam spotted Castiel and the blond dodo like bird girl. Dean spotted them too. The younger brother placed in a hand on his older brothers shoulder.  
"We'll save them," Sam whispered.  
"Damn straight we will," Dean replied just as Lucifer his the hedgehog with the make-shift flamingo golf club. The animal went flying past the brothers who jumped quickly back. Sam ran after the hedgehog soon followed by Dean. When they reached the animal the boys noticed it's limbs were tied up. Dean grabbed his pocket knife and began to cut away at the restraints.  
"Where is my ball!" Lucifer yelled. Sam was growing a little frantic.  
"Dean hurry up."  
"Page!" Lucifer ordered and Dean could hear Castiel stutter a reply before he ran towards them. Just as the rope was cut through and the animal was free Castiel appeared. The man was no longer wearing his white waistcoat and top hat. Instead it had been changed to a red waistcoat and hat with little decorative black hearts.  
"Dean! Oh and if it isn't the wrong Sam," Castiel spoke and knelt down beside them. Sam looked up at the man with a scowl.  
"Cas you're alright," Dean pointed out the other man nodded.  
"What brings you here?" Castiel asked.  
"We've come to rescue you and Gabriel," Sam explained Castiel just laughed.  
"Not being that small you aren't. Here I've got a little bit of the growing cake left." The man rummaged around his pockets before finding a little glass box with just enough cake of the two boys. "Here, eat this."

 

It turned out Castiel had plenty of cake and Dean and Sam were hungry because before both boys knew it they were taller than the hedges.  
"Shit," Dean cursed softly as he looked from his brother to where Castiel once had been before he scampered off back to the approaching Lucifer's side. Sam gulped.  
"Who are they," Lucifer titled his head slightly to one side and looked from Sam to Dean.  
"I-I'm Paul," Sam began. "Paul McCartney." Dean bit his lip in order to keep from laughing. "And this is my brother, Ringo Starr," Sam looked over to Dean who no longer looked so amused.  
"And why are you so tall," Lucifer shot at them.  
"We've just been growing a lot lately," Dean explained. "People laugh at us because he tower over all of them and so we came to you because you understand what it is like to be laughed at."  
"Well," Lucifer grinned. "Anyone with heads that large are always welcome in my court."

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

The throne room was a large room with high ceilings. There were red curtains draped over the glass windows. A red carpet lay across the black and white tiled floor leading up to a few stairs to a platform where a single red throne sat. Lucifer walked up to the seat with Dean and Sam trailing behind. He sat down upon it.  
"Sit," Lucifer ordered as he looked from Sam to Dean and then to two tiny red stools. Both boys sat. "Now everyone else go away. Oh and where are my odd boys. You two must meet them. Odd boys!" Lucifer called and just as he did Ed and Harry shuffled out from behind one of the large pillars in the room. Sam cursed under his breath and prayed that they wouldn't give away who Dean and Sam really were. "These two have the oddest way of speaking. Speak boys."  
"Is that being?" Harry asked  
"No no it isn't not a bit," Ed replied.  
"I believe it so!" the other gasped and motioned to Sam  
"Ain't some no how," Ed said through gritted feet before he stepped on the Harry's foot. This caused Lucifer to laugh.  
"You're boring now, get out," the red king waved them away and turned to face Dean. Lucifer's eyes wandered to someone standing slightly behind the oldest Winchester. The man walked over to the king and kissed his hand before straightening into position beside Lucifer's throne. The demon looked over to Sam a sly smile pulling at his lips.  
"And who is this lovely creature?" Sam turned slightly to look back at the demon. The man wasn't very tall and he wore a black suit with a red cape that had been decorated with black hearts.  
"Paul, my new favourite," Lucifer explained. Sam looked down at his knees. He could feel Dean smirk at him. "Any luck with the prisoner, Crowley?" the king tapped the arm of his chair impatiently.  
"Oh he is a stubborn one," the demon named Crowley replied. 'They must be talking about Gabriel,' Sam thought.  
"Bring him," Lucifer ordered. Two frog like creatures standing by the Throne rooms large doors nodded and opened them. Sam looked up to see Gabriel being led in by a group of card demons. He shuffled slowly and didn't look up from his feet. Gabriel's hands were bound together and he looked so sad that it made Sam want to jump up from his chair and hug him. Without the hat on the man looked much shorter than he had before. San gulped and looked away as the man fell to his knees. Gabriel looked up and noticed Sam but his expression didn't change.

 

"We know Sam has returned to Wonderland," Lucifer spoke as he folded his arms and leaned slightly forward in his chair. Gabriel looked away from Sam and his cold icy glare was then directed at the Red King. "Do you know where he is?"  
"I've been considering things that begin with the letter M, moron," Gabriel smiled slyly. Sam heard quick snicker and he looked over to Dean who coughed as though he was pretending it never happened. "Mutiny," Gabriel continued. "Murder."  
"That's all very nice but we're looking for an S word now," Lucifer barked. "Where is Sam?"  
"I don't know." Lucifer scowled and got up from his chair.  
"What if cut off that pretty little head of yours? Would you know then?" Gabriel just laughed and looked up at the Red King who was not amused by this at all.  
"Well you don't have to bad of a head yourself," Gabriel admitted before getting up from his knees. "I've been a hatter all my life and I'd love to hat it for you. I used to work for Michael but his head was so dull and small." Lucifer nodded in agreement. Gabriel walked up the few stairs and approached Lucifer.  
"Oh the hats I could make for you," the man was grinning.  
"What could you make?" Gabriel raised up his chained hands still smiling.  
"Well why don't we find out."

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

Rufus was panting in quick short puffs of air as he skidded across the white stone path before coming to stop in front of Michael, the White King's, castle.

 

The trees surrounding the path were covered with white blossoms. some of which had fallen from the original homes on the branches of the tree's and rested on the low white stone fence that formed a path to the castle's large white doors.

 

Michael had been talking with to a group of Angels on the state of the trees. He wore a jacket similar to Lucifer's but white. His wing were white and feathered they looked more bird like than Lucifer's.

Rufus barked. It only took a few seconds for the white king to notice the bloodhound.  
"Now if you will all excuse me," Michael smiled at the Angels before quickly making his way towards the dog. When the king was in front of the animal he knelt down and scratched behind its ears. "What news do you bring, Rufus? "  
"Sam has returned to Wonderland," Rufus informed.  
"Where is he?" Michael questioned. The dog looked away.  
"Lucifer's castle, I'm sorry your majesty I have let him diverge from the path." The white king only smiled as he placed a hand under the dogs chin and gently moved it so Rufus was once again facing him.  
"Oh Rufus," Michael began. "That is exactly where he must go to find the Michael sword. We have our champion. You should rest now, you have done well Rufus."

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

"You must find Sam, Crowley," Lucifer demanded. The man had his hands pulling lightly at his short blond hair while he paced around the red bedroom. The walls were decorated in little red card signs. The beds headboard was shaped like a black heart. Just as the rest the castle to room followed the sam colour scheme of red and black.  
"My brother's followers will surely rise against me if we don't do something soon." Lucifer pointed out before placing his bony hands onto his thin hips and walked out onto his the balcony. The air was muggy but the king none the less took in a deep breath as he leaned on the red railing. "My stupid older brother, everyone loves him and it isn't fair. They should love me."  
"I couldn't agree more," Crowley nodded from the doorway. The Demon walked to his bosses side.

 

The journal sat on a small black heart shaped table in a far corner of Lucifer's bedroom. Castiel slowly opened the door praying that no one would notice it squeak. The man quickly moved across the black and red tiled floor until he reached where the journal sat. A sigh escaped the angel's lips as Lucifer continued pouring out his heart to Crowley.

 

"Michael has this way of making anyone fall in love with him," Lucifer let out a sigh. He looked up at the dark and close to starless sky. The king had never been one for star gazing unlike his older brother who couldn't seem to get enough of them. "But does love even matter when I've got this much power and authority over wonderland?"  
"Isn't it better to be feared than loved?" Crowley asked.  
"I'll be honest here if you don't tell a soul. I'm not really sure about the answer to your question anymore," Lucifer admitted.

Castiel snatched the journal before spinning on his heels and slinking quickly out of the bedroom. Once he made it safely away the man ran for it tucking the book under his jacket.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

The small room was a mess of fabrics, hats, and the tools to make things. Sam walked in holding his hands behind his back to hide the top hat only to find Gabriel chained to a small black and red work bench that was covered in the projects he was currently making for Lucifer. The taller of the two found himself smiling fondly in the others direction. Sam moved closer as he observed the many different types of hats that had been finished.  
"Gabriel these are amazing," he said. The other man turned his back to the window and looked to Sam with a cheerful expression.  
"Well it is great to be working at my trade once more," Gabriel sighed a glassy glint formed in the man's eyes as if he had just remembered something.

 

Out of the blue something snapped inside the hat maker. The expression he once more melted into anger. The once peaceful man began violently pushing things over or tossing them at the wall. Gabriel stormed around the space until the chain on his leg allowed him to go no further. Stopping, the hatters gaze plummeted to his different coloured shoes. Sam set down the other's top hat which had been hiding behind his back and moved to Gabriel. He placed his hands on the now shorter man's cheek.  
"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? Sam," Gabriel's voice shook as he spoke. The glassy cover was still over his eyes but it seemed to be fading. "I'm scared Sam and I don't like it here, I don't want to be here," the hatter admitted. Sam didn't speak, he just looked at Gabriel with a knocking smile all while gently stroking his thumb across the other's cheek.  
"Have I gone mad?" Gabriel asked softly.  
"I'm afraid so. You've gone insane! But I'll tell you a secret," Sam replied. Gabriel looked up at him with confusion. "All the best people are."

 

The smile that slide onto Gabriel's face was one of the most brilliant smiles Sam could ever recall seeing and the fact that he had caused it made something flutter in his chest. He soon found himself smiling brightly back.  
"Oh before I forget, I brought you something," Sam walked over to where he had placed the hat before moving back to the hatter and placing it gently back on his head. "Much better, you look more like yourself now," Sam whispered before slowly leaning down closer to Gabriel who was leaning up to meet him.

 

"Hat man!" Lucifer shrieked from down the hallway. "Where is my hat?" Both men moved away quickly. Gabriel grabbed the taller man by the shoulder. Sam yelped softly in surprise but the hatter didn't move, he just looked up with a dead serious expression which was nothing like his normal joking self.  
"Listen Sam, I've been told the Michael sword is hidden somewhere in this castle. Go find Castiel and your brother and find it," Gabriel told Sam. "After you find it take it to Michael." The taller man shook his head at the other's plans.  
"I'm not leaving you here Gabriel!"  
"Why is it you're always you're to small or to tall?" Gabriel merrily said with a smile.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

Sam found himself weaving around the castles many hallways. When Sam had gone to look for his brother he didn't imagine having to search the whole building in order to find him. Now every new hallway looked just the same as the last. After many turns Sam found himself greeted finally by two familar faces.  
"Ed. Harry," Sam let out a sigh of relief before he walked over to the two boys.  
"Sam," they cheered after noticing him.  
"Where is Castiel and Dean?"  
"Why is it you've been so great big?" Harry asked Sam.  
"He ain't so great big, this is how he normally is," Ed explained to the other.  
"I'm sure he's smaller when when we met him," Harry pointed out and frowned.  
"Guys I don't have time for this. Where is Castiel and Dean," Sam cut them off.  
"Over there," Ed and Harry said in unison before one pointed left and the other right. The youngster Winchester boy groaned and ran a hand through his floppy mess of brown hair.  
"Just take me to them."

 

Sam followed Ed and Harry in what seemed like circles until finally the three men spotted Anna, Castiel, and Dean arguing with one another.  
"No," Anna yelled as she waved her arms wildly. "I'm rescuing them not you two!"  
"Shut it mousy before I step on you,” Dean hissed. Castiel looked between both of them as though he hadn't a clue in the world of what to do.  
“Dean,” Sam said as he approached the group at a light jog with Ed and Harry close behind. “Castiel, Anna, could you all stop fighting and listen because we’ve got much bigger problems now. Gabriel told me that the Michael sword is hidden somewhere in the castle and we need to find it,” he informed the others.  
“I know where the sword is,” Castiel admitted as he gazed up at Sam.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

The sky was covered in a dark layer of clouds, rain fell in fast bullets from the sky, as thunder boomed and lightning crackled in the distances. The castle courtyard was empty apart from the three men. The space wasn't to terribly big compared to many of castles Sam had learned about in school or from books. Castiel stopped and pointed a large cage.  
“The sword is inside there but it won’t be easy to get,” he explained. Sam ignored the mans warning and walked towards the strange house like cage that was made of red brick except for the wooden doors that were the only way inside.  
“Sam what are you doing,” Dean hissed. He reached to grab for his little brothers arm but was just shaken off. Sam soon was in front of the cage with one hand pressed flat out onto the wood doors while he peered inside through a small opening in the old and breaking wood. Sam gulped before moving away and turning around to face Dean and Castiel.  
“Crowley’s Hellhound,” he explained. The boys face had grown pale as the ghosts that the boy's father hunted.  
“You can’t be serious? Sam you can’t go in there,” Dean protested as he moved quickly to his brother. “Just look what it has done to you arm, the cut wasn’t that bad before either...”  
“I have to do this Dean,” Sam croaked out.  
“I’m not letting you get yourself killed alone Sammy, you need help, we need help,” the older Winchester concluded. Sam grunted before spinning around and heading back into the Red King’s castle.

 

It didn’t take long for the group to find Anna considering she had just been arguing with Dean and Castiel about saving Gabriel. The small mousy girl was wandering around the hallways of the floor where the hatter's workplace was located.  
“Anna,” Sam called. The girl spun to face them with a sour expression. “Do you still have the hellhounds eye?” He asked. Anna smiled at the mention of the eye.  
“I’ve got it right here,” she pointed to the red eye that was tied in a net around her tiny waist.  
“I need it,” Sam knelt down before outstretching his hand to her. Anna just frowned and pulled it away. With a sigh Sam snatched the netted eye which caused the girl to wave her sword at Sam's hand. The boy got up and walked away down the hallway with Dean and Castiel on his tail.

 

The wooden doors creaked as they were pushed open. Crowley’s hellhound slept restlessly curled up inside. There was a single chain holding the beast back.  
Reassuring that is,' Sam thought as he observed the weak looking restraint. When the group moved closer in the beast started to stir and wake up. Sam took a deep breath in as he moved up to the hound with an arm outstretched and the eye rolling around his palm. The creature growled at them. Sam knelt down and rolled the red eye back to its owner. One of the Hellhounds paws covered orb. The man carefully got up and moved around the dog.  
“There,” Dean pointed to a black box in the far corner of the dimly lit cage. Sam nodded and moved towards it. To the boys disappointment there was a lock keeping it from being opened.  
“It’s locked!” Sam called back as he pulled desperately at the lock. With a snarl the hellhound got up and growled at Sam. A burst of pain traveled up the tall boys arm and he gasped before falling to his knees.  
“Sam!” Dean cried and tried to run for his brother but Castiel held him back.  
“Let go of me Cas,” the older brother growled. “He’s going to faint.” Sam’s head felt dizzy, the world was starting to fade to back.  
“Dean, look at the Hellhound,” was the last thing the boy heard before he slipping into unconsciousness.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

Sam woke up to the smell of dog breath. He coughed and covered his nose. The sun was up by now shining in through the opened door. Looking around quickly Sam noticed Dean and Castiel were by his side. He must not have been out to terribly long if they were still hanging around rather than planning his funeral.

 

“The key to the lock is around its neck,” Dean whispered softly before motioning to the small key that hung from a chain around the hellhounds neck. “But every time we go close to it the stupid thing growls and moves away.However it seems to have taken a liking to you.” Sam nodded weakly at his brothers words and reached out towards the hellhound who was right in front of them, his fingers only centimeters away from the key. Quickly the boy grabbed the key and gently pulled it from the hook on the chain.  
“Told you it would work, Cas,” Dean snickered. “My plans always work.” Castiel just huffed at that and turned away. Sam let out a weak laugh.  
“I have proof of otherwise,” he muttered.  
“Bitch,” Dean snapped.  
“Jerk,” Sam replied. He was about to try to turn to the box which held the Michael sword when something wet poked at his wounded arm. Looking back to see what was on his arm Sam saw that the hellhound was licking the wound. A smile twisted and his lips.  
“Suppose this makes us even know.”

 

The Michael sword was like nothing Sam or Dean had ever seen before. It was a stunning silver with little blue jewels that when held at the right angle glistened in the sun light. The guns the boys father had were nothing compared to the weapon sitting in front of them. Sam picked it up and the boys left the cage with the sword.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

“What do you mean Paul and Ringo have been sweet talking the prisoners?” Lucifer growled. A cold icy glare was burning through Crowley as the Red King spoke. The Demon gulped knowing the this wasn't going to end well for him. How could he have let this happen? Crowley knew it had been his job, he failed, and Lucifer was not going to be in the least bit pleased. Still glaring, Lucifer got up from his red throne and stomped closer to Crowley who had flinched ever so slightly. The king sneered noticing the others fear.  
“They’ve been getting close to Gabriel and Castiel,” Crowley explained frantically his eyes where looking everywhere but his boss. “I’ve seen them, I’ve heard the conversations they’ve had! Your majesty, the boys might start plotting against you in order to save the two others.” Crowley was certain he could see smoke coming from the others ears. Lucifer was fuming.  
“How dare they!” He shrieked. “Off with their heads!”

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

When Sam, Dean, and Castiel found Anna she was busy working away at trying to pick the lock that bound the restraints on Gabriel’s leg to the work bench. Gripping the sword tighter Sam moved to the small girls side.  
“Anna, move away,” he ordered but just as she did and he began to raise the sword over his head there was a bang and the red wooden doors flew open only to reveal Crowley and a gang of red card demons marching towards them. Gabriel jumped up from the seat which made Anna and Sam move away quickly.  
“Go, take it to Michael," Gabriel ordered but Sam shook his head.  
“I’m not leaving without you!” he yelled.

 

Two red card demon’s were moving much closer. Gabriel was quick, he grabbed two rolls of fabric and tossed them both at the Demons causing them to fall to the ground. Crowley on the other hand kept walking. Gabriel moved to grab a large hat that was sitting on the work bench, he threw it at the demon who simply sliced through it with his sword. The two began to fight as Sam, Dean, Castiel backed away slowly.  
“Run Sam!” Anna shrieked before realizing what she had done and covered her mouth but it was to late. Crowley stopped fighting Gabriel and turned toward Sam with a sly smile on his face.  
“Sam,” he spoke coolly.  
“Run!” Gabriel commanded and Sam did just that with Castiel and Dean along beside him.

 

The boys didn’t make it any further past the courtyard before they found themselves surrounded by red card demons. Crowley soon followed emarged from the castle.  
“Sam,” he sang and walked closer. “Of course, why didn’t I see it before? Oh, but then again it has been such a long time and you were so small back then. Now please give me the sword.”  
“Don’t do it Sam,” Dean barked.  
“Lucifer will be so pleased when I bring you to him,” Crowley drawled. Two card demons grabbed Sam’s arms, another two had Dean, and another couple had Castiel. The boys tried to fight their way free but it was no use there was no escaping.

 

A roar made Sam jump. The hold on his arms loosened and was able to quickly pull away. There bounding towards them was the hellhound. The beast skidded to a stop in front of the boys then knelt down so they could jump on its back. After that the dog was off, crashing through any Demons in its path. Sam didn’t look back at the castle as the hellhound ran farther into Wonderland.  
“Sam!” Someone called from the ground. He looked down to see Rufus.  
“To the white castle,” Sam ordered and Rufus took off with the hellhound following close behind.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

“Your majesty,” Crowley's breath was harsh and fast as the Demon burst through the red wooden doors leading into the throne room. Lucifer stopped pacing slowly in front of his chair so he could look over at the panicked Demon across the room. Crowley jogged up to Lucifer panting as he did.  
“Sam has escaped!” Crowley yelped as he waved his hands around violently . Lucifer’s eyes widened. His lips slipped into a tight straight line before the Red King lifted his hand and slapped Crowley hard across his face.  
“O-On the hellhound,” the Demon continued his voice quivering ever so slightly Lucifer slapped him again. “With the Michael sword.” Once more the demon was hit.  
“You fucking idiot!” Lucifer yelled. “How could you let this happen.” He began pacing again but at a faster pace.  
“Sir, there is one upside to all of this though," Crowley began. Lucifer turned to face him  
"How could you failing your job have an upside," the king pointed out.  
"We still have Gabriel and Anna,” the demon explained.  
“Off with their heads!” Lucifer screamed into the throne room.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

It hadn’t taken long to arrive at Michael’s castle. The boys jumped off the hellhound's back and followed Rufus into the throne room. The castle was similar to Lucifer's in many ways but different in just as many. The throne room was painted white, the floor tiled in the same checkered pattern but with light grey and white tiles instead of red and black. A white carpet lay from the door to the stairs leading up to where a white throne sat with a young man who must have been Michael on top of it. Sam moved closer, the sword in his hand. When the boys reached the stairs Michael rose from his chair to greet them with a warm smile playing at his lips.  
“Welcome Sam,” he spoke. Sam smiled back before offering Michael the sword. The white king took it from him and held observed the weapon fondly.  
“The Michael sword is home once more,” he said before turning to a suit of armor standing close to the throne. Michael placed it down in the armor’s outstretched hands before turning back to his guests. “The armor is now completely and all we need,” the king trailed off as he walked up to Sam. “Is a vessel. I’ll admit you are a little bit taller than I thought you’d be.”  
“ Those little growing cakes aren’t half bad,” Dean chirped in. Michael laughed.  
“How about I set you two back to your normal height,” Michael offered before leading the Winchesters and Castiel to the castles kitchen.

 

Michael ducked as he opened the white wooden doors, a bowl of some green liquids soared over his head hitting the door with a bang. Sam looked to Dean and then ducked inside the room to find Zachariah throwing things in a bowl, on the walls, and the floor. Michael circled around the table while Sam and Dean sat down in front of it Castiel by Dean’s side. The white king mumbled to himself as he began mixing ingredients together.  
“A pinch of worm fat. Urine of the horse fly. Ah, and a finger.” By this point Dean was gagging and Sam looked as though he too might throw up as well.  
“My brother,” Michael said while working away. “How does he seem to you?”  
“Terrible, “ Sam replied. The king’s face fell and he nodded before mixing more ingredients.  
“Three coins from a dead man's pocket. Three teaspoons of wishful thinking...”  
“You can’t imagine the things that happen there,” Sam commented. Michael sighed before looking Sam in the eyes.  
“Oh yes I can,” he replied. “But when a vessel steps forth to slay Lilith the people will rise up once more and fight against him.” Michael then spat in the bowl and mixed it one last time before pouring it into two cups. “There you boys go, now drink up.”

 

The liquid burned as it traveled down Sam’s throat. He stepped quickly away from the table Dean did the same. Soon enough both boys had shrunk to their normal heights of 6’4 and 6’0.  
“You are once more your moose self,” Dean teased Sam before looking over to Castiel who wasn’t much shorter than the oldest brother.  
“You’re a little shorter than I thought,” Castiel gazed at Dean.  
“Is that a problem?”  
“No, no of course not, I think your height is perfect,” Castiel shook his head. Sam rolled his eyes at the comment.  
“Will you two get a room?” he snickered.  
“Now Sam, there is someone who would very much like to speak with you,” the king informed the boy before leading him away and into the castles courtyard.

 

Night had fallen once more, Sam looked around as he made his way to a arch way. Michael had long but left and gone back into the castle. When moved closer he was greeted by a familiar puff of blue smoke.  
“Bobby?” he asked.  
“Who are you?” the blue caterpillar asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“Didn’t we already go over this? I’m Sam,” he spoke. “But not that one.”  
“You know this how?” Bobby questioned  
“You said so yourself.”  
“No you idjit, I said you were not hardly Sam,” Bobby grunted. “But you’re much more him now and in fact I’d say you’re almost Sam.”  
“I don’t think I could slay Lilith even if my life depended on it,” Sam argued.  
“I’ve got news for you kid, it will. So here is some advice, keep the Michael sword on hand when Friday arrives,” Bobby rolled his eyes.  
“This place is so strange,” Sam began. “But there is one thing I can’t wrap my head around. You all seem so real. So real in fact I sometimes forget that is all just a dream.” Bobby just blew another puff of smoke at him.  
“Can you cut that out?” Sam frowned but the little blue caterpillar just laughed as he faded into a blue cloud of smoke.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

Gabriel sat with his hands gripping tightly at the rusty cell bars. His head was resting against the metal as he looked down to the stone floor. Long ago the man had accepted he was going to die tomorrow but he found no point in weeping something such as that. Gabriel has to admit though, he really would have preferred to spend his last hours differently than being caged in the Red King's castle.

 

“I’ve always admired that hat,” I familiar voice rang out as the noise bounced off the stone cell wall. Gabriel looked up to see a smiling Balthazar leaning up against the other side of the bar's.  
“Hello Balth,” the man greeted his old friend softly.  
“Since you won’t be needing it when you no longer have a..." the cat paused before turning the grin into a smirk. " Head do you mind if I have it?” Balthazar finished before vanishing. Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see the man pocking at the tattered black top hat sitting to his left. A flicker of angry passed through the hatter's body so he snatched his hat away. Balthazar simply purred.  
“Of course not, I’d like to look my best before I die,” Gabriel informed the other with a single eyebrow raised.  
“Quite a shame isn’t it?” Balthazar mewed as he poked at it once more. “Oh, I really do love that hat.” Gabriel moved it away from the other man. “I’d wear it to all the finest of events!”

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

All the residents of the Red Castle were gathered in the courtyard waiting for the execution to take place. In the middle of the crowd was a grey stone platform. Slowly Gabriel followed by Anna walked up the steps to meet the executioner at the top. The hatter got on his knees and bowed his head. The man in the black cloak lifted his axe.  
“Of with his head,” Lucifer ordered. The executioner brought it down but Gabriel was gone but his hat hovered in mid-air. Everyone was speechless as the top hat flew higher and higher into the air, Suddenly Balthazar’s head appeared with the hat on his head.  
“Morning,” he drawled in his British accent as if almost bored by the whole affair.  
“Balthazar,” Anna smiled. He winked at her. It was then that Gabriel popped out from behind Lucifer’s throne before hurrying off to the middle of the platform.  
“The abused and enslaved in the Red King’s court. All of you stand up and fight. Rise up, against the bloody Red King,” Gabriel yelled at the crowd who then began to cheer. The hatter turned to face Lucifer with a smirk.  
“Release the JubJub bird!” Lucifer yelled. In one of the castles tallest towers was a cage guarded by two red card demons. The two unlocked the cage and a large bird screeched before flying out. It dived into the crowd of people who by now were running around looking for safety. The bird was snatched up innocent people before tossing them around as if they were no more than toys. Gabriel called for Anna, Harry and Ed to follow him and they began pushing through the crowds of people.

“You’re right,” Lucifer said and looked over to Crowley. “ It is far better to be feared than loved.” The red king took in a shaky breath. “Prepare Lilith for battle. We’re going to visit my older brother.”

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

Sam leaned over the railing around a balcony in the white castle, Michael stood by his side as they both gazed out into the black of night. The stars danced lightly in the evening sky as Sam watched them.  
“I had prayed I’d have a vessel by now,” Michael spoke softly as he to looked out at sky.  
“I've been thinking, and well couldn’t you just slay Lilith yourself?” Sam asked. “I’m sure you could do something like that.” Michael just smiled at the twinkling stars.  
“I’ve vowed to never harm another living thing,” he explained as his gaze fell to the ground below the pair. The king pointed to something. Sam tried to figure out what exactly he was to be looking at. “It appears we have company, come along now Sam.”

 

Michael, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Rufus approached a tired group of people. Sam’s face lit up as he saw Gabriel among them. Without hesitation he ran up to the man and pulled the hatter into a hug.  
“I see you’re back to your normal height, Samsquatch,” he laughed and hugged the taller man in return.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Sam pulled away and looked down at Gabriel.  
“Could say the same for you,” he replied. A hand reached up to pat Sam’s cheek.  
Sam couldn't help but laugh when he saw Gabriel's top hat drift down from the sky. Balthazar appeared holding it with that same silly grin on his face.  
“Balthazar,” Sam greeted with a smile in return.  
“This is farewell sweet hat,” Balthazar purred as he ran his fingers along the top before vanishing once more.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

Sam once again was on one of the White castles many balconies. His eyes glued to the distant specks of light in the black canvased sky. The half moon shone as brightly as all the stars. The view Sam had wasn't the kind he could so easily find at home. The boy was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Gabriel sneak up beside him.  
“Have you any idea why a Raven is like a writing desk?” Gabriel spoke softly into the night. Sam to look at him. The light from the sky danced across Gabriel's face happily. He smiled warmly at the man before turning back to look off into the sky.  
“Let me think about it.”  
“You know what tomorrow is right?” the hatter asked before placing his hand on Sam’s. The smile slid from the taller man’s face. His breath was shaky as he inhaled and exhaled.  
“Friday, how could I forget something like that. I just wish I’d wake up already.”  
“Still believe this is a dream?” Gabriel questioned almost sadly. Sam shifted his hand so he could intertwine their fingers together.  
“Of course, this has all come from my mind,” Sam explained.  
“Which would mean that I’m not real,” Gabriel pointed out.  
“Guess so. You’re just a figment of my imagination. It is like me to dream up someone who is half mad,” Sam laughed halfheartedly. Gabriel let go of the others hand.  
“Thing is Sammy, you’d have to be half mad to dream me up then.”  
“I must be then.”

 

The two men then fell into a comfortable silence as they looked out over a sleeping Wonderland. Sam closed his eyes for a second and took in another deep breath.  
“I’ll miss you when I wake up,” he admitted before opening his eyes.  
“I’ll miss you too,” Gabriel turned to Sam his hand reaching for the taller man’s cheek. He stroked his thumb gently over Sam’s skin before moving the hand to the back of the others so he could pull him into a kiss. It was a soft and sweet kind of kiss, before Sam had even realized what had happened he found himself kissing the man back. It didn’t last long before Gabriel pulled away.  
“You better rest up,” he breathed before gliding away leaving a flustered Sam alone once more with the moon and stars.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

The whole group stood on the steps outside of Michael's castle. Castiel has stepped to the front of the group while the king, Sam, and Dean hovered close behind.  
“Who will step forward to be the vessel for the white king?” Castiel called out to the crowd. No one moved. The angel let out a sigh of defeat before grabbing the journal from his pocket and flipping it open to Friday. There was still the same drawing of Sam slaying Lilith inked forever into the page.  
“No other slayer no how,” Ed spoke.  
“If it ain't Sam it ain't dead," Harry added. Everyone in the crowd was now looking up with hopeful eyes. Sam just kept looking blankly forward.  
"Sam," Michael spoke turning his head to the boy. "You can't live your life to please others and so the this choice is all yours because when you step out to face Lilith, you will step out alone." Sam gulped at the realization that Michael's words were true. The youngest Winchesters eyes get with Gabriel's who wore a look of disappointment. Sam turned, and ran.

 

Sam ran until he reached the arch where he met with Bobby the previous night and began to pace. This was all too much all of a sudden and it felt like the world had been dropped on his shoulders. A sob escaped the boys lips as he flopped down onto the stone bench before burying his face in his hands.  
"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears," a familiar voice spoke. Sam looked up to see Bobby, the little blue caterpillar all wrapped up in a cocoon.  
"Bobby why are you hanging upside down?" Sam sniffed.  
"I've come to the end of this life," he replied.  
"Wait, you're going to die?"  
"No you idjit, I'm going to transform."  
"Don't go," Sam pleaded. "I need your help right now, I have no idea what I should do."  
"I can't even help you if you don't know who you are, idjit," Bobby rolled his eyes and the boy.  
"I am not an idiot," Sam snapped. "My name is Sam, I live in Lawrence, Kansas. I have a father named John and a brother named Dean. My mother was Mary Campbell. She had a vision that stretched across North America and nothing could stop her. I'm her son. I'm Sam Winchester."  
"Sam at last," Bobby let out a sigh of relief. "You were just as stupid the first time you visited Wonderland."  
"Wonderland," Sam whispered. There was something about t now that seemed far to familiar. It felt as though this all had happened before or at least something like this. T he realization hit him unexpectedly. Sam could now recall being a small boy and walking through the oddly coloured trees, meeting Balthazar and his same sly grin, the tea party with Zachariah, Anna, and Gabriel, Bobby and his need to puff that stupid smoke in his face, painting Lucifer's roses red, and standing in the room with all the doors that had led him here in the first place.  
"It wasn't a dream at all," he gasped. "It was a memory! This is... This place is real," Sam exclaimed. "And so are you and so is Gabriel!"  
"And Lilith," Bobby added. "Remember, the Michael sword knows what it wants, all you have to do is hold onto it. Good luck you idjit," Bobby's voice faded as the cocoon slowly covered his whole body.

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

An army of silver chess pieces in armor stood in rows before the white castle. Ed,Harry, Michael, Castiel, Dean, Gabriel, Zachariah, Rufus, and Anna stood in the front as they prepared to face Lucifer and his army. There was a thumping sound that made everyone spin around and then move to the side as the hellhound bounded down the white stone path. Gabriel's face lit up when he say that on the hound's back sat Sam, dressed in his suit of armor. Michael climbed onto his horse, and chess piece army formed into lines once more. They began to march while Lucifer's army did the same.

 

The two armies met half way at what looked like a big chess board. Michael jumped down from his horse and walked to the center of the board where he was met by Lucifer. Sam got down from the hellhound and walked to the space between his older brother and Gabriel. Castiel stood between the two Kings.  
"Hello Lucifer," Michael greeted.  
"Ah Michael," Lucifer sneered.  
"On this Friday," Castiel began "The Kings Red," the man gestured to Lucifer. "And White," Castiel then did the same  
to Michael. "Shall send forth their vessels to battle one another to battle on their behalf."  
"Lucifer," Michael stepped forward. "We don't have to fight."  
"I know what you're are doing," the red king hissed. "You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt just like Daddy did."  
"Please," Michael pleaded.  
"No," Lucifer yelled. "This is my world and you can't have it! Lilith!" The two kings shared one more icy glare before turning away and walking back to their armies, Castiel returning to Dean's side.

 

There was a low growl and beating of large wings as a human like figure soared up into the air. Lilith has the form of a human but much much bigger. Her body was covered in a pattern of dark black scales and her eyes were a bright shade of red. The creatures hair was a flowing lock of light blonde and her hands and feet were those of a dragon. The wings that kept her in the air made Michael,Lucifer, Castiel, and Gabriel's look like they belonged to a lady bug. She shrieked at the armies,  
"This is impossible," Sam stuttered.  
"Only if you believe it to be," Gabriel replied but didn't take his eyes of Lilith.  
"Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast," Sam admitted.  
"What an excellent thing to do," Gabriel nodded. "However just at the moment you really might want to focus on Lilith."  
"Where is your champion, brother," Lucifer snicker as he called across the board. Sam then moved forward to Michael's side.  
"Right here."  
"Go kill the evil son of a bitch," Dean cheered and Sam couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. Sam marched forward to meet Lilith who had lowered herself once again onto the ground.  
"Six impossible things," Sam said to himself. "You can do it, just count them, Sam." The Winchester took a deep breath before speaking again.  
"One." Lilith was moving closer to him now. "There is a potion that can make you shrink." The two vessels met at the halfway point, the Michael sword raised up at Sam's side.  
"Two. There is a cake that can make you grow," Sam continued. Lilith shrieked at him.  
"Hello there, Sammy," she hissed. " We meet again."  
"We've never met," Sam pointed out as he shifted his weight.  
"Not you," Lilith cackled. "The sword." She waved her long snake like tongue at him as she hissed. Sam took this opportunity to swing the sword at the large creature, the blade made contact with the Jabberwocky's tongue and sliced through it until it was no longer attached to Lilith's body.

 

Howling in rage, she spun around and knocked him over with her large tail. Sam hit the ground with a thud.  
"Three," he moaned out before pushing himself back up. "Animal's can talk." Lilith was hovering over him before Sam was on his feet again he was forced to roll away from her large claw like foot as it stamped into the ground. Sam jumped back up and paced himself away from the creature.  
"Four," Sam said. "Cat's can disappear."

 

The sword sliced through the air as the two fought but no contact was made for Lilith was fast and easily dodged Sam's moves.  
"Five-" he began but before Sam got a second to continue he was forced to hide behind his shield because Lilith had sent a wave of fire his way. "Number five, there is a place called Wonderland," Sam finished. Before once again pacing himself a good distance away from Lilith.  
"Six," he breathed. "I can slay the Jabberwocky."

 

Sam lunged at the monster the Michael sword slashing through the air as he did. Lilith backed away before swing a talon at Sam who ducked quickly out of the way. The creature was big enough that Sam had no problem running underneath it as it tried to snap at him. Lilith turned once again to face her competition. She lunged at him but drew back as the sword was swung at her head. Instead the creature slapped Sam into the air who soon hit the ground with a thud and the sword slipped from his grasp. Lilith was approaching him but the creature yelped and spun around. Sam looked to see Gabriel had stabbed his sword into the Jabberwocky's tale.  
"He can't do that! Off with his head!" Lucifer yelled as Crowley pulled out his sword and marched forward followed by an army of red card demons.

 

After that the battle was chaos, Sam had pulled himself once more off the ground and grabbed the Michael sword before running to a set of crumbling wooden stairs that led up to a small platform on the edge of the chess board. Lilith followed. The army of red card demons fought with the army of white chess angels.

 

When Sam reached the top of the platform he backed slowly to the center, the Michael sword drawn and ready. Lilith was nowhere to be seen. The youngest Winchester boy spun in a circle but nothing. Then only a few seconds later he heard the creature sherk. There she was flying not far away. Sam ran. Lilith landed on the stone floor and chased after him. Sam stumbled up after being thrown down once more but managed to get back up quickly and dash up another crumbling stairway with Lilith close behind. Before he could reach the top the Jabberwocky had flown up and landed so she was blocking his way. Sam ducked at ran between her legs before he reached the very top of the weak stone structure. It was small and allowed very little room before one would end up falling to their death. Lilith was flying in front of Sam now, teeth barred as him she was ready to bite.

 

Lilith lunged at Sam but missed and slipped slightly off the rock perch which she had landed on. This gave Sam the opportunity to jump onto the creatures neck. The Jabberwocky flailed in shock but Sam just tightened his grip until with one good thrust he was sent flying into the air just above her.  
"Off with your head!" Sam yelled before he found himself falling back down to the platform. The Michael sword sliced through Lilith's neck and her head tumbled down to the ground below. It was over.

 

Everyone stopped fighting to look up at where Sam stood proudly on top of the stone structure. Sam slowly made his way back down the crumbly stairs.  
"Kill him" Lucifer yelled but no one moved.  
"We follow you no more," one card demon spoke, the red king growled.  
"Off with his head," he ordered. Once again no one moved for a second until another red card demon slowly dropped his weapon. It clattered as it hit the ground. Red and White soldiers alike began to drop their weapons until no one was holding them any longer.

The crown which had sat upon Lucifer's head floated into the air and over to Michael. Balthazar appeared above the white kings head and slowly lowered the crown onto it.  
"Lucifer," Michael boomed. "Your crimes against Wonderland are worthy of death. However, it is against my vows to harm you. Therefore, I banish you to the outlands. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a single word to you. You will not have a friend in the world."  
"Your majesty," Crowley chimed in. "I hope you show me nothing of this sort." Michael simply tilted his head and smiled.  
"Well Crowley, you are bound to join Lucifer in banishment for the rest of your days," Michael ordered and one red card demon chained the two men's hands together. Crowley was at a loss for words as more red card demons joined the first as they pulled the two away.

 

Sam first ran straight to Dean and embraced him in a tight hug.  
"You did great Sammy," Dean ruffled his younger brothers hair as they pulled away. The oldest Winchester boy looked over to Castiel who was already looking back at him. Thinking back Sam wasn't sure how had thrown themselves at the other first but before he knew it both men were tangled together in a kiss. Sam smiled before quickly turning away and running into Gabriel's soon outstretched arms. The shorter man was laughing and Sam couldn't help but join him until happy tears began slipping down his cheeks.

 

They'd won.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

"You could away stay," Gabriel softly spoke. The mans thumb gentley stroked Sam's hand as he held it. After the fight Michael had given the boys a small vile of Jabberwocky blood which he said would take them home if that was what they wanted.

 

The two men had walked to what seemed to be a more stable part of the tall platformed crumbling structure. The view was amazing, one could see for miles in all directions. Now that Sam could really look at the landscape without a Jabberwocky on his ass he found the scenery breath taking. There were forests of tall and small trees, some plain while others where some of the oddest things the man had ever seen with blue, purple, pink, and many other different coloured leaves. Streams and rivers gurgled and flowed while Waterfalls roared. Wonderland was by far one of the most beautiful things Sam Winchester had ever seen.

 

"What an idea," Sam's lips had curved up into smile as he turned towards Gabriel. The sun shone warmly around them, it hit the shorter of the two at just the right angle that his golden eyes had even more of a twinkle that usual.  
"A crazy, bad, wonderful idea. But I can't," he admitted. "There is something at home that I must face. I promise you this isn't goodbye though, I'll be back before you even know it," Sam explained before leaning down to give Gabriel a quick kiss goodbye.

 

The taller of the two only made it a few steps down the crumbing steps before turning around.  
"Gabriel," Sam began. "Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" The question made Gabriel's lips turn up in a smile.  
"I haven't the slightest idea," he whispered.

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

"Cas," Dean whispered. "Trust me when I say I'd love to stay here with you but Sam is my brother," The older Winchester explained to Castiel. The two men were tangled in a close embrace with their heads resting on the others shoulder. A part of Sam wanted to just leave them as they were and go home without Dean but another part of him couldn't do this without his older brother.  
"Are you ready Dean," Sam cleared his throat. Castiel and Dean pulled away from one another and faced the taller man.  
"Go Dean, I'm sure I'll still be here when you return," Castiel reassured.  
"You better be," the oldest Winchester warned.  
"Are you ready then?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. The boys opened up their own little bottle of light purple Jabberwocky blood and placed it to their lips.  
"On three," Dean said. "One...Two...Three..."

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋•

 

Sam was the first to pull himself out of the rabbit hole. The boy crawled out onto the surrounding earth before standing up offering a hand to his older brother. Dean took the others hand and was soon pulled up out of the dark Earth. Sam let out a sigh and shook his head when the he looked down to see his dirt and blood covered dress shirt. There was a grunt from the older brother as he poked at the rip in the shoulder of his jacket.  
"Dean I can't do this, I can't marry Ruby," Sam told his brother. The realization had just hit the younger of the two that he now had to tell everyone he just couldn't go through. The thought of the expression that would be on John Winchester's face when Sam didn't propose to Ruby was enough to make anyone want to crawl back into the earth and never leave.  
"Sammy, there are still two things you can do right now, stand up for yourself or give in and marry Ruby," Dean pointed out as he picked a leaf out of his younger brother tangled hair.

 

When the two boys arrived back to the gazebo the crowd of guests still stood where they had been before Sam and Dean had run off. The older of the two brothers gave his younger sibling a reassuring shoulder squeeze before heading back to stand beside their father.

 

"What happened to you?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. The group had fallen silent as their eyes were all once again fixed on Sam and the state of his clothes.  
"I tripped," he muttered with a small smile twisting at his lips. Ruby noticed this but said nothing more.  
"Okay Ruby listen, I'm sorry I just can't marry you. Don't get me wrong, you seem like an amazing girl but I just don't think you're the right one for me, if you know what I mean," Sam explained. It surprised the boy at just how realized the girl now looked. Ruby gave him a grateful smile as he walked down into the crowd and over to his father and older brother.

 

"Dad I love you but this is my life and I'll decided what to do with it," Sam spoke. His hand was resting on the shorter and older man's shoulder. "Don't worry though, I'll find something useful to do with my life. Dean and I will get by just fine on your own," the boy finished. There was a tap on his shoulders. Sam turned around to see Mr.Azazel look at the family with a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"Don't be silly, Winchester, I may be rich but I'm not a heartless bastard," Mr Azazel said to the group. "John, go on your hunting trip, the boys can live with us and we will watch over them until they have worked and gained enough money to support themselves."  
"Are you sure," John Winchester looked at the man with an eyebrow raised. The man looked hopeful that this could actually work and he could leave on the trip he had been planning since the night his darling wife was killed.  
"Yes, I'm sure we can manage it."

 

●๋• XXXX ●๋

 

Epilogue:

Months later

 

Life had once more fallen into a dull pattern for the Winchester brothers. There was no longer any adventures, no men in white waistcoats, rabbit ears and top hats. There was no dragons to slay or cakes that made you grow. It was no surprise that after falling down a rabbit hole and finding yourself in a place called Wonderland nothing else could ever seem the same. The world was a spinning blur of black and white.

 

One rainy Tuesday afternoon when both boys weren't working at two of the local stores Sam had finally decided enough was enough of this now boring life. So, he found his brother sitting in his bedroom with a chair pulled up to the window. Dean was staring blankly out at the trees that lined the Azazel's property.  
"Sitting and looking out windows isn't really your thing, Dean," Sam spoke as he walked up to his brother whom laughed at the others comment.  
"It is more your thing isn't it? A little too much Disney for me," Dean replied. "We don't seem to do much more though these days. Life just isn't what it used to be."  
"We could always change that," Sam pointed out. Dean's face lit up and he jumped up from the chair.  
"Say no more, let's go."

 

Both boys dashed out of the room wearing similar grins. They burst through the house's front doors and bounded down to a familiar circle of trees. Sam and Dean hadn't realized then that in a short few days a strange world called Wonderland had become their home.

 

The boy's laughter still carried in the wind even after both had once again disappeared down the rabbits hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story. I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I do not own the poem Jabberwocky. I do not own the 2010 Alice in Wonderland movie which this story was based off of.


End file.
